


Lady Victoria

by WindyRein



Series: Twisted Thoughts & Mangled Dreams [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bitterness, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)





	

I should rip away

your tongue

 

And cut off

your fingers

 

Cut away

the lies

 

Silence

the words

 

A shout in the

silence

but nothing

comes out

 

I am victorious

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)


End file.
